Finding Beauty
by Sydney Wood
Summary: A story of long ago has suddenly become Ginny Weasley's life. Trapped by an unfortunate curse, she must live with a beast that happens to be human. Will this timeless tale end happily ever after? R/R!
1. The Regretted Rose

Disclaimer: The tale of Beauty and the Beast does not belong to me. Neither do J.K. Rowling's characters. So in a sense, nothing at all belongs to me except the idea to combine the two and the words in which I wrote it.~  
  
A/N: I hope this has not been done before, but it is possible. The story is based in Ginny's seventh year, and it is somewhat following the popular classic, 'Beauty and the Beast'. At least I got my idea from it. It will not however, be much like the animated Disney version. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and I hope to see lots of encouraging reviews!~  
  
Finding Beauty  
  
Chapter 1: The Regretted Rose  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Time seemed to slow down as they all sat huddled around the Weasley's kitchen table. Ginny drummed her fingers impatiently, glancing from the door to her worried mother's face. The snow raged on outside, determined to make it even harder for the search party.  
  
"I wish we could be out there looking with them." Ron said with hints of impatience and annoyance.  
  
Harry lifted his head from his arms. He, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were all seated around the table. Each was exhausted, not having slept in hours.  
  
"You know what Bill said." Harry stated wearily. "We've got to stay here and keep watch over your mother and the girls."  
  
Ginny sat up a little straighter. "I'm perfectly capable of watching over myself and mum. You three go if you want."  
  
"No." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. The four looked at her in surprise. This was the first time she had said anything since hearing the frightening news. "You are all staying right here. I'm not having any more of my babies out there in that weather."  
  
"But it's dad we are talking about here!" Ron argued, his ears turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
"I know, and I'm just as worried about him as you are, but Bill, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks are enough searchers for now." Mrs. Weasley nervously wrung her hands on her tattered apron and fell silent once again, anxiously adverting her eyes to each window.  
  
Ginny recalled the events of the last day or so. Her father had gone on an assignment from the ministry. Lucius Malfoy had been killed. It seemed he had not correctly followed Voldemort's orders. So Arthur had been told to go check on the Malfoy Mansion, and on Lucius' son Draco and his mother. Since he had left two days ago, promising return late the same day he left, they had not heard a word from him. Ron and Harry had immediately placed all the blame on Draco, and the oldest Weasley's, minus Charlie who hadn't arrived yet and Percy who was always too busy with work for such trivial matters, and went out searching for him. Remus Lupin and Tonks joined them soon after when they were not able to find the Malfoy Mansion at all.  
  
"The Malfoy's must have put some sort of spell on the place." Lupin had told everyone. "It's so well hidden that I don't know how Arthur found it at all."  
  
In two days it would be Christmas, Ginny reminded herself. After that she would be forced to go back to school. She was in her seventh year now and all the others had since graduated. If her father wasn't home for Christmas . . .  
  
"Look!" Hermione said excitedly, breaking the harsh silence and pointing out the window at a figure struggling through the snow and approaching the Weasley house.  
  
"Finally!" Mrs. Weasley said, jumping out of her chair and relief flooding her voice.  
  
The mood lightened considerably as the kitchen door burst open, and Mr. Weasley tumbled in, along with the ruthless wind and snow. Harry and Ron helped to keep Mr. Weasley steady as he shivered uncontrollably, and Ginny helped Hermione fight against the wind to close the door.  
  
Ginny wiped her long, red locks gently out of her face, and did a quick spell to clean the pile of snow that had blown in with her dad.  
  
"Arthur!" Molly said as she grabbed another blanket to wrap around her husband. Hermione pointed her wand at the fire and it roared in the fireplace. "You've had us worried sick! What happened!?"  
  
Ginny's father seemed to struggle to speak for a moment, and to everyone's astonishment he lifted his head and stared right at Ginny. With his gloved hand he beckoned her forward. Ginny obeyed, looking at her dad curiously.  
  
"What is it dad?" She asked.  
  
He reached deep into his robes and pulled out the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen.  
  
In his hand was a small, gold rose. Upon closer inspection Ginny realized it was pure gold, each petal as delicately crafted as the next. It was sprinkled with tiny diamonds, made to look like little dew droplets.  
  
Arthur placed the exquisite gold rose in Ginny's palm and stared at it sadly.  
  
"I've made a terrible mistake." He spoke at last.  
  
"What are you talking about Arthur? Where did you get that rose?" Mrs. Weasley said with suspicion.  
  
Arthur coughed loudly, leaning over and hacking into his fist.  
  
"Hermione dear, would you put the kettle on for tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Pepper-Up Potion. She forced a spoonful of the disgusting stuff down her husband's throat, and he instantly stopped coughing. He removed the blanket that had been wrapped around his shoulders, and started fanning himself instantly.  
  
"I hate that stuff Molly!" He said easily.  
  
"Well you can speak now, so tell us what happened." She dismissed his complaint.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin. I don't even want to begin!"  
  
Everyone stared at him silently, urging him with their eyes to explain.  
  
"Oh very well." He sighed and took a deep breath. "As you all know, I was assigned to search the Malfoy Mansion after the Ministry received word that Lucius Malfoy was dead. So I followed my instructions and left right away two days ago now, and arrived safely. When I got there the place seemed deserted. No one answered the door and there was no one out front that I could see. I decided to go around back of the place, and was surprised to find two freshly dug gravesites in the Malfoy gardens. The tombstones read, 'Lucius S. Malfoy' and 'Narcissa C. Malfoy'. It said that Narcissa had died a day after Lucius. I found this very curious. The Ministry had said nothing about his wife dying, and I assumed they didn't know. I kept going though, and used a spell to open the back door. No one answered my calls as I walked through the house, and finally I gave up. There seemed to be nothing out of place, and nothing that looked suspiciously like dark magic."  
  
Mr. Weasley stopped and took a long swig of the tea that Hermione had just set in front of him. "So I left through the back door and strolled through the Malfoy Gardens for a minute, admiring the beautiful roses. There were roses of every color, size, and shape imaginable." His eyes seemed to light up as he spoke about the flowers and Ginny took a small glance at the golden rose in her hand. "I saw that rose." Arthur said, pointing at the one Ginny held. "Of course it wasn't pure gold on the bush. It was a deep yellow, and I just knew Ginny would love it. It reminded me of her, and the way her red hair shines bright yellow in the light. So, I reached down and picked it."  
  
At this Mr. Weasley stopped and looked around apologetically. "I wanted a beautiful rose for my beautiful daughter. . . never could I have imagined how much pain it would cost me, and how much it will continue to cost me." Everyone looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and dread.  
  
"What happened dad?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Arthur sighed again and continued, "Lucius' son appeared from nowhere. He struck me with a curse and I fell to the ground and looked up at him with fright. Draco is a tall boy now, and closely resembles his father. . . and always wears the same scowl as his father."  
  
Ginny saw Ron grip the table with anger. Harry was clenching and unclenching his fists, and Hermione had her hand tight around her wand.  
  
"Anyway, Draco told me that I was cursed forever, and explained all about it. I had picked his flower and I would have to return something of my own to pay for it. I offered money, but he just laughed in my face. I was beginning to think the boy insane. I threatened him for all I was worth. Telling him that the Ministry would be after him soon. But this didn't faze him either. I was beginning to fear the worst. The curse and its consequences that he placed on me were becoming real. Draco took the flower from my hand and it instantly turned to gold. He helped me up and placed the rose back in my hand. 'Take this to your daughter.' He said. 'And Christmas night tell her that I request her presence at my Manor. I am going to have a dinner.'  
  
Ginny looked at her father in shock, and he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Malfoy told me that if Ginny didn't come, the golden rose would wilt, and I would die along with it."  
  
A series of gasps erupted in the kitchen, and once again the door blew open. In came Bill, Fred, George, Lupin, and Tonks, all looking very rumpled and surprised at the shocked silence in the kitchen.  
  
"Then I'll go." Ginny said firmly, ignoring the other's entrance.  
  
"No!" Her father shouted, shaking his head roughly now. "You cannot! We will work on trying to break the curse . . . after all it was cast by an 18- year-old boy. How powerful could it be?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy is not without talent in the dark arts." Harry stated grimly. "As much as I hate to admit it."  
  
"So I'll go to dinner with the slimy git and then the curse will be broken." Ginny said lightly. "Don't worry dad. It will be fine."  
  
"I won't allow it Ginny." Arthur said dispiritedly.  
  
"What is it Arthur?" Molly asked slowly, looking him over carefully. "What are you keeping from us?"  
  
Ginny stared into her father's eyes and saw them watering rapidly. "Malfoy also said that she wouldn't be returning from that dinner. That she would have to stay at his Manor . . . forever."  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
Fred shook out the snow from his coat and cleared his throat. "Alright, what is going on?"  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: The more reviews, the faster I write! (Haha, yes that is my lame attempt to try to get everyone who reads to review) Honest opinions are the best encouragement! 


	2. Making the Decision

Disclaimer: The tale of Beauty and the Beast does not belong to me. Neither do J.K. Rowling's characters. So in a sense, nothing at all belongs to me except the idea to combine the two and the words in which I wrote it.~  
  
Finding Beauty  
  
Chapter 2: Making the Decision  
  
The night wore slowly on. Ginny felt as if she were in a dream, walking aimlessly through her own house where nothing seemed real at all.  
  
Hermione glanced up at Ginny as she finally stopped pacing around the house and entered the kitchen. Hermione faked a happy sort of smile that didn't fool Ginny at all. Remus, who was seated next to Hermione didn't even look up from the book he was rapidly skimming through.  
  
"We're sure to find some type of counter-curse in one of these books." Hermione said, motioning to the pile of books stacked in front of herself and Remus. She sounded more hopeful than she looked. Ginny shrugged and plopped down in a chair across from them.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Replied Hermione, "Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long couple of days for everyone."  
  
Ginny shrugged again and headed up the stairs to her room. She met Harry on the way up.  
  
"It'll be alright Ginny." He said at her solemn expression. "I just know we'll figure something out. Malfoy isn't a very clever git anyways."  
  
Ginny stared at him for a moment and saw that he too was unsure if things really would turn out well.  
  
"But Malfoy isn't without practice in the Dark Arts." She said glumly. "It's possible he created the curse himself. Maybe there isn't a counter- curse at all."  
  
Harry was silent. He reached out and touched her shoulder, his hand lingering there for a moment as they both stared at the floor.  
  
"Your father's in bed." He said at last. "Maybe you should do the same."  
  
"That's where I'm headed. I'm beginning to think everyone wants me out of the way."  
  
"Not at all." Harry defended his reasoning quickly. "We just want you . . . well, prepared."  
  
Ginny nodded and moved away, climbing each stair slowly as she finally reached her room. She threw herself down onto her unmade bed, and jumped up again just as quickly.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" She yelled, staring at the little creature that was running around in circles in her sheets.  
  
The twins apparated easily into her room and smiled dumbly at her.  
  
"I'm tired of finding animals in my room!" Ginny said, sighing with annoyance.  
  
"What? You don't like your new pet?" George asked.  
  
"It's a guinea pig!" Fred informed her. "And look, it changes colors!" He pointed to the animal.  
  
It had stopped running in circles and was now resting contently on top of her pillow. It was now also a bright shade of orange, rather than it's previous white.  
  
"Actually we were testing a new item for the joke shop." George said more seriously. "We wanted to see how our Rainbow Remedies would work by first testing it on the guinea pig. Needless to say they work, but unfortunately it never seems to wear off. I guess we'll have to go a little easier on the color substance."  
  
"Rainbow Remedies?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"They are little pills that you can stick in someone's drink." Fred answered. "They melt instantly and the person who consumes it will soon find themselves the victim of another brilliant creation by Fred and George Weasley."  
  
They both smiled widely at her, and Ginny couldn't help but find the little creature cute.  
  
"We thought you'd take good care of him." Fred said. "Enjoy."  
  
And they were gone.  
  
Ginny sighed and changed into her nightdress. She pushed the guinea pig, which was now turquoise, off her pillow and lay down next to it. It curled up without a seconds pause and was fast asleep again. The animal was good comfort to her, and she soon fell asleep, despite the worrisome thoughts of Draco Malfoy and having to spend the rest of her life with him, that clouded her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning brought fresh worries and more headaches. The Weasley house was in a flitter of nervous commotion. Hermione and Remus had had no luck during the night . . . her trusty books had mentioned nothing about the curse Mr. Weasley had acquired.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and everyone was beginning to fear the worst.  
  
"What if this thing Malfoy put on dad really can't be broken?" Ginny heard Ron saying to Hermione and Harry as she stopped outside his room. "I mean, we just can't let Ginny go to Malfoy's house! Who knows what he might do to her!"  
  
"We don't even know for sure if Malfoy's curse is actually having any affect on either your dad or Ginny." Hermione replied. "It could all be a cruel scheme. Ginny probably won't have to go at all."  
  
"That slimy git . . . oh if only I could get my hands on him!" Ron's anger was starting to get the best of him.  
  
"There's no time to be wasted on that sort of talk." Hermione said commandingly. "Come on you two. Let's go get some breakfast."  
  
Ginny hurried down the steps and into the kitchen before they knew that she had been listening. Nothing she had heard had brought much comfort to the empty feeling in her stomach. Oh why had her father stopped to pick that bloody rose? Why was this happening to her?  
  
"Good morning Ginny!" Her mother said with false cheer. "I've fixed some eggs and bacon! Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really." Ginny answered. "Dad," She turned to her father, "Are you going to tell the ministry about what Malfoy did?"  
  
"It's already been done. They say there is nothing they can do. In fact, they can't even find the Malfoy Mansion at all."  
  
"How did you find it then?"  
  
"You know, I'm not sure." He replied, scratching his head as if trying to remember. "I apparated outside it's grounds, and then sort of stumbled onto the property. I've done it loads of times, you know, for the routine raids that I'm in charge of. But Ministry officials tried that . . . and they just ended up . . . lost. Draco told me that you would be able to find it. He said you must bring the rose though." He paused for a moment. "Not that you'll be going of course . . ."  
  
Molly interrupted her husband. "Now I won't have anymore of this talk. Something is bound to turn up. Here Ginny. Eat."  
  
But nothing turned up. Not that day or the next. It was the worst Christmas Ginny could ever remember. Ministry officials were coming in and out of The Burrow, asking her questions, and getting her father to repeat his story numerous times. There was no joy in the traditional Christmas lunch and the opening of presents. Everyone was too pre-occupied. And Ginny was tired of hearing, "Everything is going to work out. Ginny doesn't have to do what that slime ball says." From all her family and friends.  
  
To make matters even worse, the golden rose seemed to be slowly wilting as evening approached on Christmas. And along with the rose, Arthur seemed to be growing sick by the moment. His temperature had risen dangerously, and it was finally becoming revoltingly real to the Weasley household.  
  
If Ginny didn't go, her father would die.  
  
"He wants you to come to dinner for Christmas . . . he said you wouldn't be returning . . ." Her father's words rung clearly in her head. And as the rose wilted and her father became even more ill, everyone looked to her for the answer.  
  
"Maybe," Hermione started hesitantly, "Maybe you should go, and we'll continue to solve it. You can send us letters to tell us what you must find out from Malfoy. He won't be able to keep you for long. He can't hide from the Ministry."  
  
This started a debate where everyone gave their own opinions of what they thought Ginny should do.  
  
She stood up determinedly and changed into one of her nicer dresses, pulled her hair back, and stuffed the guinea pig, squealing into her bag. Then she tugged on her cloak and marched determinedly back downstairs.  
  
Ginny pushed past everyone to get to her dad. He was slouched over in a chair in front of the fireplace. There were beads of perspiration on his forehead, which her mother kept gently wiping at with a damp cloth. He tried to speak as Ginny approached, but she quieted him.  
  
"Dad, I'm going. There isn't another way." At the protest of voices in the room Ginny raised her own voice. "If I don't this curse will take its full affect. I can face Malfoy. I'll probably be back tonight for all I know."  
  
Silence fell over the room, except for the occasional sniffle from her mother.  
  
"Well then," Ginny said uncomfortably. "I'll be off then."  
  
She had made her decision. Leaning over, she kissed her mother. And after hugging the rest of her family, then Harry and Hermione, she clutched the golden rose and apparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her feet landed firmly on smooth ground. It was dark all around her, and she lit her wand for light. This revealed a narrow dirt path, surrounded by tall, majestic trees on all sides.  
  
Ginny decided to just continue down the path she was on and hope to see a clearing soon. She remembered how her dad had told of just "stumbling upon" the Mansion. So with her wand lighting the way, and her hand still firmly clutching the rose she headed north.  
  
After half an hour or so, and after Ginny was beginning to fear that she may not be going the right way, the trees began to thin out and new plants lined the path. These were surely rose bushes, Ginny thought. And after closer inspection her hunch was proven correct. The flickering light cast an eerie glow on the most beautiful roses Ginny had ever seen. There was an assortment of stunning colors, and they were all in full-bloom. Ginny suspected there was some sort of magic involved to make them so large and gorgeous, but she now understood why her father had been so tempted to pick one.  
  
That story still scared her. How was it possible that someone as young and dense as Malfoy could manage to cast such a dexterous and complex spell as the one he had put on her father? The forbidding thought that Ginny might not be able to return home had always been in the corner of her mind, since two nights ago when her father came home grasping that forsaken rose, but as she walked on and the Malfoy Mansion became somewhat visible Ginny's mind kept returning to it. What if Malfoy was skilled enough to actually keep her there . . . forever? She shivered and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as the path abruptly ended.  
  
She was now standing inside Draco Malfoy's own grounds. Not taking the time to look around, she walked straight up to the massive double doors at the front of the house. 'Mansion.' She corrected herself. This was no house. It was in fact the largest home she had ever seen, besides the featured homes of other wizards that were written about in her mother's magazine, 'Witch Weekly'. She prepared herself for the ridiculous thing she was about to do, and ran her fingers hastily through her wind-blown hair.  
  
Ginny had barely begun to knock when the door was thrown open and she was confronted with a small house-elf, that was bobbing up and down at her feet.  
  
"Miss Weasley is late!" It cried half excitedly and half nervously. "Late, late, late! Master is not happy, no not happy at all!"  
  
And without hesitating the elf pulled her in the door, grabbing at her bag and cloak.  
  
"Hurry, hurry!" It said again, this time lowering its voice.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure what to make of this hasty little elf as she pulled off her cloak and handed it to him with her bag. She figured it was a 'him' and gently asked what his name was.  
  
"I'm known as 'Elf' Miss Weasley." He said quickly. "Master never took the time to name me."  
  
This didn't surprise Ginny in the least; it was something typical of the Malfoy family. Obviously he had been informed of Ginny's name and arrival and she followed as he started off, muttering to himself about the dinner getting cold.  
  
She took this time to take in some of the grandeur of the Foyer and Outer Hall as she passed through. Both were magnificent in their architecture and decorations. Large oak furniture lined the walls, each piece detailed beautifully. Grand mirrors hung on the walls and plush oriental rugs decorated the floor. A grand staircase twirled upward at the end of the Outer Hall. But Elf led her off to the right through another set of double doors, these not quite so large as the front doors were.  
  
Elf stopped for a minute and looked at Ginny. "Miss Weasley must apologize to the Master for being fifteen minutes late!"  
  
Ginny stood in shock. "I will do no such thing!" She replied promptly. "If it bothers your master so much that I am but only fifteen minutes late, then he should think again about who's fault it is that I am here in the first place!"  
  
Elf cowered away from her and she could see tears welling in his overly large eyes. She was beginning to feel sorry for the poor creature.  
  
"Master will be so displeased!" He wailed. This brought forth no pity from Ginny. She did not feel like it was her place to please his wretched master.  
  
But Elf quickly wiped away his dramatic tears and turned to the doors again. He opened them cautiously and announced, "Miss Weasley for you sir!" Then he scampered away and Ginny ushered herself into the room.  
  
Draco was standing in front of the largest fireplace Ginny had ever seen. He was turned towards the roaring fire and had yet to acknowledge Ginny's presence. She noticed how erect he stood and the proud way in which he had his hands clasped behind his back. Dressed in slick black robes, he looked well the part for owner of this mansion.  
  
After standing a few seconds in silence, Ginny cleared her throat to gather his attention.  
  
"You're late."  
  
It was all he said as he turned around to face her at last. No pleasant greetings, no 'Happy Christmas', not even a civil welcome.  
  
Ginny frowned. "I did not know I was running on your schedule."  
  
"Well now you do." He said shortly. "We have breakfast at eight, lunch at noon and dinner at seven-thirty every night. So be on time from now on."  
  
Ginny stood in shocked silence, trying desperately to regain her cool composure and not jinx Malfoy right then and there.  
  
"I have no intentions of staying for another dinner, much less breakfast and lunch!" She exclaimed, her heart beginning a nervous drumming.  
  
Malfoy only smirked and waved a hand towards the large formal dining room table. There were silver candles in the middle, and silver platters were scattered tastefully around them. On one end a large, elegant chair sat, as did the exact same type at the other end. They were the only chairs at the table. Malfoy walked towards Ginny and slowly pulled out the chair on her end so that she might be seated. He never took his eyes off her the entire time. Ginny backed away and refused to approach the chair.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of seating myself!"  
  
Malfoy then dropped his somewhat polite manner and said, "Fine. Do as you wish." in an aggravated tone.  
  
He went and sat in the chair on the other end and Ginny finally seated herself, seeing no other option. It was indeed a lot more difficult to pull the immense, but comfortable chair closer to the table, and her cheeks colored a bit as she felt Malfoy's eyes on her while she struggled.  
  
After finally inching the chair as close as she could get it, she looked up, prepared to meet his eyes.  
  
They were gray and emotionless, like looking at the clouds on a stormy day.  
  
"Couldn't find anyone else that wanted to dine with you Malfoy?" Ginny asked smartly, an edge of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"No, they all heard that a Weasley was coming. It must have frightened them away."  
  
That was more like the old Malfoy she knew from school.  
  
Ginny was not looking forward to the rest of the evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm getting really excited about this story! I hope the rest of you are too. Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions, ideas, criticism . . . anything is welcomed and appreciated.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
gohansfan, Bess3, ye ye, Takari Shipper, shock-a-lot, android eleven, Angel Black1, xangelcrisisx, and sabacat.  
  
For their reviews! 


	3. Another Curse

Finding Beauty  
  
Chapter 3: Another Curse  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was unnaturally aware of the restless silence and clatter of silverware against plates as she and Malfoy sat in haughty silence at dinner.  
  
Finally unable to contain her curiosity, Ginny asked, "Is my father going to be okay now?"  
  
Malfoy took his time chewing the piece of steak he had just put into his mouth as Ginny waited impatiently for him to answer. After wiping his mouth carefully with the napkin he had placed properly in his lap he looked up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And smirking he stuck another piece of steak in his mouth. Ginny was disgusted with him. Disgusted with his proper manners, disgusted with his lack in conversation, and disgusted with him for just being Malfoy. She picked at the food on her plate as she felt the anger within her rising rapidly.  
  
She quickly made up her mind that she was not going to eat the food Malfoy had set in front of her. With fresh determination she loudly set down her silver fork and leaned back casually in her chair. Then she took to staring at him with an angry passion.  
  
Malfoy seemed to refuse to meet her eyes and give her the satisfaction of winning a silent battle.  
  
"It was the curse." He said, speaking at last, although still looking at his own plate in a defiant sort of way.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The curse." He repeated, somewhat irritably. "Your father must have gotten sick. That's what happened isn't it?" At this he looked up and met her eyes.  
  
She stared at him with hatred. The flickering light of the candles cast strange shadows on his already fair complexion, making him look older than he really was.  
  
"Yes." She said angrily. "The rose started wilting and my father became ill."  
  
Ginny pulled out the rose from her pocket and saw with surprise that it was just as healthy looking as it had been when her dad had given it to her. It was no longer wilting.  
  
"Ah." Malfoy began in an annoying know-it-all sort of way, "The rose is what keeps your father healthy. If the rose is in good condition, then he will be also."  
  
Ginny glared. "So now explain to me why exactly you put this forsaken curse on my dad?"  
  
And to her utter disbelief, Malfoy smiled. Like he was enjoying the memory of the rotten thing he had done!  
  
"You'll have to ask me that question later." And he preceded eating once again.  
  
"Later!" Ginny exclaimed furiously. "Listen to me Malfoy! There is no later! Understand? You are going to tell me the counter curse and I'll be going home to my family, never to think of you again, except when I turn you into the Ministry!"  
  
And as if he were just longing to make Ginny even more furious, Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Do call me Draco. I won't be referring to you as 'Weasley'. There's no need for that here."  
  
Ginny's mouth hung open. She tried to form the hateful words she wanted to say, but nothing but unintelligible mutters came forth.  
  
Draco continued, "And the counter-curse is so complex that you nor any of your little Ministry friends would be able to achieve it."  
  
Ginny found the words she had been searching for. "Damn you Malfoy! You lie! Those 'little Ministry friends' as you call them, are searching right now for this place, and when they've found it you'll be thrown into Azkaban!"  
  
Malfoy laughed again and Ginny felt her face flush in anger.  
  
"They can't." He said simply and confidently. "I've learned a few tricks of my own Ginny, and they've all been successful. Including the one I placed on my manor here. It'll never be found unless I want them to find it, and it seems, my dear Ginny, that you have walked effectively into my brilliant trap."  
  
And with that he stood up, throwing his napkin down and pulling an elaborate cord that hung next to the wall.  
  
Ginny felt herself shrink into her chair. If what Malfoy said was true, she was indeed in an ill-fated situation. Her eyes threatened to release angry and sorrowful tears, but she was not about to let Malfoy see her cry. Nothing would give him more pleasure than that.  
  
A few seconds later Elf scrambled into the room and stood waiting, like a begging dog at Malfoy's feet. Ginny realized that the cord he had pulled must have summed the elf.  
  
"I am through with dinner, and as it seems that Miss Weasley won't be eating anymore of her food either, would you please escort her to her room?"  
  
"My room!" Ginny shrieked, the reality of the situation crashing down on her. "That won't be necessary Elf." She replied promptly, jumping out of her chair and moving towards the door. "You can escort me out the front door. My stay here is finished."  
  
Elf looked from her back to Draco with large, confused eyes but made no move.  
  
"Obviously Elf," Draco began, not looking at Elf but rather at Ginny, "Our guest here doesn't realize that she's a permanent visitor. And I might take this time to inform her of something else."  
  
Malfoy walked over to where Ginny had been sitting and picked up the rose she had left there in her haste. "If you try to leave," he said, now speaking directly to her, "The rose will wilt and die. You know what that means don't you?"  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide and she felt extremely weak.  
  
"That's right." He continued, nodding his head. "Your dear old dad will die too."  
  
He walked slowly towards her, as Ginny stood stricken. When he came but only a few inches away, he reached for her hand and placed the flower gently in her palm.  
  
"I need to go home . . ." Ginny muttered, staring at him but not really seeing anything. She heard everything as if from a distance, and her vision was becoming hazy.  
  
"No," Malfoy said, dropping her hand. "I'm sure you will like it here just fine."  
  
"But why?" Ginny asked. She heard the pleading tone in her voice. "Why me?"  
  
"It's difficult to explain." Malfoy replied, using fake pity. "And personal too. I like keeping personal things to myself."  
  
"No . . ." She said, her voice becoming weak and uncertain.  
  
The room around her seemed to swirl. Color and light became one until everything turned a brilliant white.  
  
She fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was wrong.  
  
The sheets were too soft. The room was too bright. And these weren't her clothes.  
  
As Ginny awoke, with many troubling thoughts trying to sort themselves out in her head, a small house-elf walked into the strange room.  
  
"Where am I?" Ginny asked the elf.  
  
"Good morning Miss." It answered. "In Master Draco's house Miss."  
  
"Oh . . ." Ginny replied, placing a hand to her forehead and squinting at the sun as the elf pulled the long, deep green drapes all the way open.  
  
"You fainted last night Miss." The elf said.  
  
Everything came back to Ginny then. She remembered her father, the curse, and worst of all, Draco. This house-elf wasn't the same as the one she had met last night. This elf was smaller and she wore a piece of pink polka- dotted fabric around her waist. It was worn and dirty.  
  
"How did I get in here?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Oh," The elf exclaimed. "Master Draco brought you up here, because Elf and Cally can not carry humans."  
  
"He carried me!?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Ginny leaned back against the plump pillows and sighed in frustration. "Why didn't he just use magic to get me up here?"  
  
The elf looked surprised at Ginny's question. "We do not use such insignificant magic anymore miss."  
  
Ginny was confused. She could tell that this elf was smarter than most. "What's your name?" She asked. "And what do you mean, 'insignificant magic'?"  
  
"I am called Cally, miss. And we do not use magic around the house anymore. We can not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of the curse."  
  
Ginny leaned forward to look closer at Cally, but suddenly the elf hung her head shamefully, shaking it slowly.  
  
"Curse?" Ginny asked, trying to gently prod her into an explanation.  
  
"Cally has said too much already miss. Master said not to speak of it. Cally should go iron her hands for that!"  
  
Throwing the soft covers back, Ginny swung out of bed and stooped down in front of Cally.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, trying to make Cally feel better. "I won't tell Malfoy. There's no need to punish yourself. Now, where are my clothes?" She had a mind to put them on and leave this place full of nightmares at once.  
  
Ginny stood up and looked around the room at last. It was much larger than any room in her house and obviously more elegant. A large oak dresser stood at one end of the room, a matching wardrobe next to it. The bed had a canopy, and curtains, that matched the drapes, were pulled back around it. There was a plush oriental rug adorning the floor, and a painting of a majestic horse hung over the extravagant fireplace.  
  
Cally walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. Inside hung some of the most beautiful dresses and robes Ginny had ever seen. Gaping, she pointed to the dresses and said calmly, "Those aren't my clothes."  
  
"This is what Master Draco instructed for you to wear."  
  
"No. My clothes will be fine. I am leaving today anyway."  
  
"Oh no." Cally said, shaking her head, her eyes widening. "Master does not think so. You are to stay with Master, miss. Remember the rose?"  
  
Ginny remembered. How could she not?  
  
"That's all rubbish." She said determinedly. "My father will be fine." It almost sounded as though she were trying to convince herself.  
  
"It's not rubbish, miss." Cally said quietly and sadly. "No, not rubbish."  
  
Ginny stood in silence for a moment. Never had she felt so alone, abandoned, and afraid. Nothing was as it should be. She was stuck with her worst enemy in his own home. Her parents probably wouldn't be able to save her, and unless the ministry came to her rescue, she was a lost cause.  
  
Cally pulled out a long royal blue dress and laid it out on the bed, indicating that Ginny should put it on. Ginny admired it from where she was standing, but the sadness and anger within her would not allow her to touch it, much less wear it. The dress was, after all, a possession of Malfoy's.  
  
"Please miss."  
  
"Call me Ginny." She snapped, surprising the elf with her harshness. "I'm sorry." Ginny immediately apologized. "I do not wish to be here."  
  
Cally gently took her hand. "Cally understands Miss Ginny. No one in this house wants to be here. Including the master."  
  
Ginny looked at the elf with surprise. Why would Draco dislike living in his own home? What curse had she spoken of? She was about to ask when Cally moved away, and opened the door to the room.  
  
"This is your room. Everything in it is yours." She instructed. "Master says to come to breakfast at eight o' clock. You can call Cally if you need anything." She pointed to a rope that hung from the ceiling on the opposite wall, one very similar to what Malfoy pulled to summon Elf last night.  
  
Then Cally was gone. And Ginny was left alone. With her thoughts that held nothing but pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat proudly at the breakfast table, following her with his eyes as she went and sat herself quietly. Breakfast was served in an entirely different room than where they had previously dined the night before.  
  
The long blue gown brushed the floor as she walked, and the layers bustled gently together as she sat. Ginny felt exposed and uncomfortable. The front of the dress was much more low-cut than she was used to wearing, and her quickly developing chest felt constricted against the dress itself. The sleeves were short, and the material was smooth and silky, much finer than anything she was used to wearing, and much more formal. Yet the house- elf had left her no choice. Ginny had searched the room in vain for her own clothes.  
  
There was once again no conversation at the start of breakfast. Elf brought out platters of every kind of breakfast food imaginable. Ginny only picked at her eggs and toast, slowly drawing the fork along the plate as she felt Malfoy's eyes on her.  
  
An escaping strand of hair fell into her eyes and Ginny lifted her head to swoop it back into place. Her eyes met Malfoy's as she did so, and he took that chance to launch the conversation.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked, a surprising amount of true concern in his voice. But still Ginny could not believe that he had the nerve to ask her something so implausible. She would have liked nothing more than to throw her food in his face and tell him she had never met a bigger prat in her entire life. What game was he playing at? What was all this about? He owed her many explanations that he took no grace in giving. Yet she controlled her boiling emotions and nodded as politely as she could manage.  
  
He looked at her sort of funny, as though he had been expecting her to blow up. Ginny supposed he knew her anger; she had always been a readable person.  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
"No." Ginny sat down her fork and placed her small hands into her lap.  
  
"Me either."  
  
Malfoy stood thereafter and walked to where Ginny was seated, politely offering his hand to her.  
  
Instead of taking it, Ginny ungracefully pushed back her chair and stood on her own.  
  
"Very well." Malfoy acknowledged her un-accepting manner with a scowl. "I suppose there's no point in offering my arm to you then either?"  
  
Ginny gave him no answer, not even a curt nod.  
  
His scowl grew and he turned towards the door.  
  
Ginny realized she had nowhere to go. This mansion was unfamiliar to her, and without an elf to help her find the way, she was lost. From the direction the sun was pouring into the large windows, Ginny made an educated guess that they were in the east wing. Still, she had to ask Malfoy about leaving again. Did he really expect her to stay here today too?  
  
"Wait!" Ginny called as Malfoy began exiting. He turned with a long swish of his black robes and gave her a cold stare. Stepping forward hesitantly she questioned him, "Aren't you going to tell me when I can leave?"  
  
His stare hardened and Ginny noticed his brow wrinkling in anger. "There in no 'leaving' involved in your stay here." His tone was just as rigid as his expression.  
  
Ginny picked up her ridiculous skirts and hastened forward, following him as he turned his back on her once again.  
  
"What is this Malfoy?" Ginny nearly screamed. "Is this just some sick, cruel joke!?"  
  
He rounded on her faster than she had expected. In surprise she fell against the wall, shrinking away from his hateful expression. He leaned one hand against the wall, enclosing her in his wrath.  
  
"This is no game." He said through clenched teeth. "This is very, very real." He was breathing hard and the fury in him was rising rapidly.  
  
Ginny reached into her dress and pulled out her wand, which she had hidden there that morning.  
  
"Stay away from me." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. The wand, she had pointed at his chest.  
  
Malfoy gave her weapon a mere glance before letting forth a bitter laugh.  
  
"That'll do you no good." He stated, an embittered emotion lurking behind his tone and expression.  
  
"Mind games don't work on me, Malfoy." Ginny said, refusing to pocket her wand.  
  
"Well this mind game really wouldn't work since I am not lying." He glanced at the wand again. "Go ahead, try something."  
  
Ginny surveyed him somewhat cautiously.  
  
"But do it at your own risk." This statement caught Ginny's attention. Malfoy certainly was a good liar. Why wouldn't her magic do her any good? She raised it determinedly, shouting a simple curse with a vengeance.  
  
Immediately Ginny doubled over in pain. She felt as though someone had just knocked the air out of her. The pain was so immense she couldn't even breathe. She sensed Malfoy reaching over to help her up, and she coughed hard, trying to regain her breath.  
  
Finally she was able to stand and the pain eased up a bit. The spell had not seemed to affect Malfoy at all.  
  
"Using magic in this place has little or no effect. Instead you are overcome with severe pain. It takes someone very strong to be able to accomplish a spell and endure the pain at the same time."  
  
Malfoy had said this as though she were learning about the Goblin Rebellions in Professor Binn's class.  
  
"But why?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Don't worry yourself with it. I told you to be careful, you shouldn't have tried it. You need to learn to trust me."  
  
Ginny wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Is it because of the curse Cally was telling me about?"  
  
Malfoy immediately became rigid, staring at Ginny intensely, the anger rising again. "Cally told you of a curse?!" He asked, his voice rising.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is no curse!" He shouted. "Disregard what that piece of dirt said! She will be punished!"  
  
"No!" Ginny shouted back. "Don't hurt her! Please, she.she was just talking."  
  
If anything Malfoy's irritation became worse. "You need to stop asking so many questions!" He yelled, his breath hot on her face.  
  
"Okay." Ginny squeaked, trying and failing to hide her fear.  
  
And just as suddenly as the anger had come, it was gone. Malfoy relaxed his face and body, and offered her his arm with some hesitation.  
  
Ginny was too afraid not to take it, so she did. Although her own arm hung loosely in his firm one.  
  
"I figured I would show you around the grounds today."  
  
That was it. No explanations. They were back where they had begun. Ginny would be forced to spend another entire day at this place, with nothing to go on. Malfoy got angry when she demanded explanations, and the house servants offered no help.  
  
How was she going to get home?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all these great reviewers! :  
  
Lady-Thetis, Ginia Malfoy, shock-a-lot, Serepidia, SamiJo, android eleven, Analy, Chocolate Muse, gohansfan. 


	4. Attacks of Reality

Disclaimer: Own nothing!  
  
A/N: Wow! It has been entirely too long since I've updated. You can all flame me and tell me how lazy and stupid I've been for making you wait this long for the fourth chapter. I give you my permission. ;o) Well, sorry for the long wait guys, and I really hope you enjoy!  
  
Finding Beauty  
  
Chapter 4: Attacks of Reality  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Ron Weasley paced incessantly as he, Harry, and Hermione discussed Ginny's circumstances.  
  
She had not returned last night.  
  
"We were bloody thick to let her go." Ron said, as he continued to wear down the floor he was pacing.  
  
He was wringing his hands, and straightening his robes every two seconds. It was obvious his nerves were getting the better of him.  
  
"Ron," Hermione started, "Just sit down for a moment." Ron hardly glanced at her, let alone stopped pacing. "Ginny is old enough to take care of herself. If she doesn't come back by tomorrow, the Ministry has already agreed to search for her. Don't worry yourself."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. "You'll make yourself sick, Ron, if you don't calm down a bit."  
  
Ron sighed and collapsed into a chair.  
  
"I suppose you both are right. But if she doesn't show up, and I've found that Malfoy has done something to her . . . " His voice faded, the determination and anger was sketched upon his face.  
  
Harry locked eyes with Hermione. They were both thinking the same thing.  
  
Ginny probably wouldn't be returning home soon . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The grounds of the Malfoy Mansion were beautiful, even Ginny had to admit that. The fact that such stunning grounds belonged to one of the most dreadful wizards she had ever known hindered Ginny from exclaiming too fondly over them.  
  
Everywhere she looked as Malfoy led her around, there were beautiful roses. Red roses, pink roses, white, orange, yellow, burgundy . . . they were abundant in color, size, and numbers.  
  
As they walked through one particularly beautiful patch of roses, Ginny bent down to admire them. She lightly brushed a petal of a gorgeous red rose with her fingers. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco.  
  
"Don't touch them." He said, reaching his hand out to grab hers away.  
  
Ginny quickly withdrew her hand and stood up, looking him square in the eyes.  
  
"And why can't I touch a flower?" She asked, her tone demanding and superior.  
  
"Flowers are to look at, not to touch." He replied, as though speaking to a little child.  
  
He casually walked forward, hands clasped behind his back and nose upright in the air, as he surveyed the beauty of his grounds around him. Ginny sighed and moved forward too, eyeing him with loathing.  
  
"Greedy, aren't we?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
Ginny was surprised to hear Draco respond to her quiet comment, "Oh no my dear." He turned and waved his hand through the air, gesturing to the manor and grounds. "Everything here that is mine is also yours. I just ask that you not damage any of the goods." He smirked deviously.  
  
Glaring, Ginny rounded on him. "Aren't you afraid that just my 'Weasley presence' will dirty your fine, elegant possessions!?" She cried sarcastically. Without waiting for an answer she continued. "It doesn't matter anyway! I won't be staying here another day."  
  
And with that she turned her back to him, hiked up the blue gown and jogged down the garden path.  
  
"WEASLEY!" Malfoy yelled after her. "Stop! Come back!"  
  
Ignoring him, she kept going. The garden path ended in a cluster of tall trees, which led into the forest. She hesitated at the edge of the forest, but quickly made up her mind to proceed. After all, she had come onto this forsaken Manor by way of the woods, so why shouldn't she be able to leave it the same way?  
  
The air immediately turned cold and musty as she trotted down the rocky path. It was as though she had walked from a clean, cheery room, into a dark, dank closet. The trees closed in around her, and the woods were full of unnatural sounds to Ginny's ears.  
  
Nothing looked familiar to her; she could see no resemblance of this path from the one she had traveled on her arrival. After several more meters she became frightened. The darkness was impenetrable, and Ginny wished more than anything that she could use magic in this territory, to light her way.  
  
Her heartbeat quickened with every step she took, rustling bushes made her feet slow and walk quietly, instead of hastily. Glancing around furtively, she thought she saw a pair of eyes staring at her hungrily from the shadows.  
  
"It's only my imagination." She thought to herself. "Just close your eyes, concentrate, and focus on getting home."  
  
She stood there with her eyes closed for a moment, gathering her bearings and taking a few breaths.  
  
When she opened them she screamed.  
  
In her path was a werewolf, it's big hairy body shivering with desire and his front claw raking the ground in fury. Ginny's feet seemed to freeze to the spot in terror, and it took all her willpower to force her legs to run back toward the manor.  
  
The werewolf grunted furiously, and she could feel him take off after her. Screaming, she ran down the path, but suddenly she felt very confused. Her direction seemed wrong, the path was more twisting and narrow than it had been originally. Ginny didn't know how she could be so disoriented, and she was really panicking.  
  
"HELP!" She cried as she ran, the werewolf nipping at her ankles as she barreled on. Her breathing became short and quick; a cramp in her side burned in pain. She tripped over a rut in the trail and her feet faltered over the long gown that she now hated for its clumsiness.  
  
As she fell forward she felt the werewolf rip at the hem of her dress, craving to get his big, yellow teeth into a piece of her delicate flesh.  
  
"AWAY!" A voice yelled powerfully from above her as Ginny screamed. A cane came swooshing through the air, hitting the wolf under his neck with a sound smack. It bared it's teeth again and hissed at the newcomer, completely forgetting Ginny and making his way toward the rescuer. "I SAID AWAY!" And the cane came down once again, this time striking the werewolf on the head. Recognizing defeat, the creature whimpered and scampered away into the safety of the underbrush.  
  
Ginny didn't move. She had her head wrapped tightly in her arms, tears of fright, anger, and misery streaming down her face. Afraid of whom her rescuer might be, she continued to sob into her arms.  
  
"Get up Ginny." The voice said calmly.  
  
She knew now who it was; his voice was quite recognizable at a regular volume.  
  
"Get up." Draco repeated.  
  
Ginny looked up at his towering figure and struggled to her feet. He leaned down almost grudgingly and helped her up.  
  
"Are you bitten anywhere?"  
  
Ginny lifted her dress up slightly and squinted down at her ankles. Before she could say anything, Malfoy had dropped to his knee and was also squinting at them. Carefully, he took one ankle and felt with his warm hand all around.  
  
"No tear on this one." He then proceeded to the next ankle.  
  
Ginny felt her stomach tighten at his touch . . . his hands were so warm and smooth. It sent an emotion through her body that Ginny wanted nothing to do with.  
  
"You're fine." He said rising to his feet, and catching her stare. "I told you to come back." He said matter-of-factly. "But you Weasley's . . . just have to be stubborn."  
  
Ginny only glared and didn't respond. She didn't have the strength to argue back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Manor, Elf escorted her up the stairs to her "bedroom" so that she could recover from her frightening incident.  
  
After several hours of lying awake in bed, there was a soft knock at the door. Without waiting for her consent, the door opened and Malfoy walked in, holding a candle to light his way, as it was getting dark.  
  
"Your fire has burned down." He said irritably. "I'll get Cally to build it back up after I leave."  
  
Ginny pulled the covers up closer to her chin to cover her thin nightgown. Malfoy didn't seem to notice. He closed the door behind him and walked over to a chair near the fire, placing his candle on a small table and leaning casually against the grand chair.  
  
"I suppose the polite thing for me to do would be to ask how you're feeling." He sighed as if it were pointless.  
  
"The polite thing would have been for you to not come in at all." Ginny replied sardonically.  
  
"I go anywhere I wish in my own home." Draco responded, the annoyance clear in his voice. "You should remember that you are my guest."  
  
"I am an artificial guest." Ginny spat impatiently. "It was a forced situation. What choice did I have?"  
  
Draco pursed his lips and didn't respond and instead ran his fingers exasperatingly through his blonde hair. Ginny immediately found herself attracted to the way his hair was rumpled, and the grace in which Draco moved. This only annoyed her further and she decided to resume her argument, to take her mind off his irksome appearance.  
  
"So, we should now discuss when I'll be leaving." She said, taking a chance and sitting up a little straighter against her pillows.  
  
She jumped as Malfoy slammed his closed fist down upon the back of the chair.  
  
"I am NOT going over this again! The simplicity of it is understandable! So why don't you understand!?" His brow was furrowed in anger, and Ginny saw the angry glint in his eyes. "You aren't leaving. I told your father that you would not leave. It is the consequence of his action!"  
  
"He picked a bloody FLOWER!" Ginny yelled back in hate. "YOU ARE THE ONE AT FAULT. HE DID NOTHING!"  
  
The look Malfoy gave her sent chills through her. In a tone dangerous and low Draco responded, "He took what was mine. So I took what was his."  
  
There was a brief hiatus as he angrily glared at her, and Ginny found her mouth hanging open in bewilderment and realization.  
  
Malfoy turned abruptly and left, slamming the door to her room behind him.  
  
Ginny now knew for sure she was his prisoner.  
  
It was reality, and it had hit her hard.  
  
She would not leave. 


	5. Gaining Trust and Discovering Hope

Finding Beauty  
  
Chapter 5: Gaining Trust and Discovering Hope  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
After lying awake for half the night, Ginny finally got out of bed. An idea had occurred to her, and she scrambled over to her bag, which was lying in a chair. Cally had put it there and left it, and Ginny hoped she hadn't rummaged through it.  
  
She reached into her bag and fished around for what she was looking for. Her hand hit something soft and she gasped.  
  
"I forgot about you!" She whispered into the bag. Inside lay the guinea pig, which Fred and George had given her. It seemed to be fast asleep and not at all upset. Ginny watched it for a moment. The rodent chirped once in his sleep and turned from a bright yellow to a murky brown. Ginny lifted him delicately and placed him on her pillow, hoping he wouldn't run off.  
  
She then emptied her bag onto the desk and grabbed the roll of parchment and quill that fell out. Hermione had instructed her to write letters if she were deferred from leaving. So Ginny had stuffed some parchment into her bag before she left.  
  
Rummaging around in the desk, Ginny was delighted to find a spare bottle of ink, and she quickly sat and began to compose her letter.  
  
She told her family all about the predicament she was in and all that she knew about Malfoy, briefly mentioning the curse the household seemed to be under.  
  
After she was through, she rolled it up and sealed it, and sat there, trying to decide how she was going to send it. The obvious solution was to find an owl. There had to be an owl somewhere in the Malfoy household. There was probably a whole owlery full of them!  
  
Springing up, she threw on some robes over her gown and silently left the room. Her heart was racing as she stepped noiselessly into the hall. The hall was huge, and she glanced briefly at the portraits that hung sleeping on the wall, glad that they weren't awake to watch her. Torches lined the walls and were glowing dimly, hardly enough light to see by. Nevertheless, she continued on, treading softly on the strip of plush carpet that lined the rich hardwood floors.  
  
Ginny knew she was on the second level of the mansion, but she had no idea where to find an owl. There were so many doors, all of which were closed. Deciding that she'd rather search downstairs first, she made her way down the huge marble staircase.  
  
This part of the house she knew better than the second level. Her eyes shifted uneasily as she watched for moving shadows, still clutching the letter tightly in her right hand.  
  
She came to two double doors. These were rather plain and simple, so she stepped over to them and pushed one slightly. She peered in and found that she was staring into the kitchen. On the other side she could see a black door, and she wondered if perhaps this led outside to the stables. Malfoy had bragged to her earlier about the pure-breed horses he owned and Ginny figured there must be a stable on the grounds. Owls could always be found in stables.  
  
She crossed the kitchen on tiptoe, watching out for any house-elves that might still be awake or sleeping near the fire. Nothing bothered her though, and the air was only disturbed by her own breathing. She turned the handle to the black door and was disappointed to find it locked. Wishing desperately that she had her wand, she stood there, contemplating her next move.  
  
Something clicked in her head. Fred and George had always found ways to get into places they weren't supposed to be going, and it wasn't always done with magic. She pulled a pin out of her long hair, which fell out of its bun and tumbled down her back. She hastily leaned down and inspected the lock. It didn't seem so complicated at all. A few seconds later she heard a satisfying click and stood up proudly as she turned the handle. It had worked.  
  
She threw open the door and was immediately met by a current of icy air. It was snowing outside. Shivering, she wrapped her robes tighter around her body and stepped onto the stone patio, just outside the door. Unfortunately, as she let go of the door, the wind blew it closed with a loud clamor. Ginny's heart raced wildly. What if someone had heard?  
  
She skimmed the yard and spotted the stable several yards off. The snow- covered roof glistened in the moonlight and she trudged through the snow on the ground to reach it.  
  
Flinging open the stable doors she was met with sounds from all the animals inside, obviously perturbed that their slumber had been disturbed so rudely. Ginny ran along the stalls, as the horses grunted, and climbed the ladder up into the loft. There must be some owls hidden away up there, sleeping warmly in the hay. But as she reached the top her hopes sunk, there wasn't an owl in sight. In fact, not a hoot could be heard.  
  
She collapsed in the hay and felt hot tears sting her wind-blown cheeks. She was angry with herself . . . with Malfoy, and even more so with her father. It still pained her and angered her every time she thought about why she was here. If her father hadn't picked that bloody rose. . . . but she couldn't continue to blame him, for if anything, that made her feel even worse. Guilty even, for continuing to accuse him for something she herself would have probably done as well.  
  
Ginny irritably wiped away the stinging tears, telling herself that she would find an owl in the morning. She would get it out of Cally somehow. . . .  
  
"I think it's time you come down now Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny jumped at the sound of another human voice and peered over the edge of the loft to find Malfoy standing there. He was obviously in his night clothes as well, although he had wrapped a warm cloak around himself, hurriedly it seemed, for his hair was rumpled and his eyes still weary.  
  
She sat where she was, unsure of what to do. Draco would see her try and hide the letter away, yet if she sat here he would surely find it anyway.  
  
Acting as though Malfoy had once again outsmarted her, she sighed and turned her back to him, hastily stuffing the letter into the folds of her robes before descending down the ladder.  
  
"It's much warmer inside." He said, as though speaking to a child. "I have no idea why you would prefer to sleep in the stable."  
  
"The company is more pleasurable." Ginny stated, cutting her eyes in Malfoy's direction.  
  
He smirked. "Ah, yes. I've forgotten that you are used to living with a bunch of animals."  
  
Ginny turned on her heel sharply, angrily, and raised her hand to slap him. Malfoy was too quick though, he caught her arm mid-air and sneered in her face.  
  
"Don't . . . you . . . ever . . . speak . . . to me . . . about my family!" Ginny said, trying and failing to control her rage.  
  
Draco's smirk only widened and he gripped her arm even tighter. They stood in hateful silence for a moment, and Ginny felt the circulation in her arm being cut off by his grip. He surprised her by reaching quickly into her robes and drawing forth her letter.  
  
She gasped and reached out to grab it, but Malfoy had successfully trapped her. He twisted her arm and she was forced to turn as he twisted it behind her back. With her back against him, Malfoy leaned forward and spoke dangerously in her ear.  
  
"The owls sleep inside."  
  
He laughed mockingly and Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from crying in anger.  
  
"You bastard." She seethed. "I hate you."  
  
Draco stopped laughing immediately and turned her back around to face him. His eyes glittered with something Ginny had never seen in any other man before. It was lust beyond all recognition. It was more than just a physical lust. It was a true, wholesome desire. A craving for some unknown release.  
  
"You better learn to like me." He said, his lips moving slowly and his voice once again rich and smooth. "Because you aren't going anywhere. Sending letters to your friends aren't going to work. They'll never be able to break the curse that is now upon you and your dad."  
  
His fiery eyes roamed her face again. "But with your help, my dear Ginny, we'll accomplish something even greater."  
  
Their eyes met and Ginny could see the longing in them again. But it seemed distant and she somehow knew that nothing good was there. It was complete evil.  
  
With that he thrust her forward, away from him and out into the cold air.  
  
"Walk." He commanded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco took her inside and into a grand room. There was a fresh, roaring fire in the majestic fireplace and Draco pushed Ginny down into a chair in front of it. He then pulled out the letter to her family and quickly scanned through it.  
  
"I suspected this." He said, as though he were the wisest wizard to ever be born. "I knew you would be foolish enough to try and send for help." He sighed, clearly annoyed with her. "Like I said, there is no need. It will do no good."  
  
"Then why not let me send it?" Ginny asked incredulously. "After all, if it won't do any good, and won't help my situation in the slightest, what harm can it cause? I'm sure my family would at least like to know that I'm still . . . alive."  
  
Draco moved the letter toward the fire, as though about to throw it in, but stopped at Ginny's words. He seemed to be contemplating over this new idea and he stared at her sort of funny.  
  
"Would you learn to trust me a little more if I allowed you to send this letter?" He asked.  
  
Ginny gawked. "Trust you?" She asked in amazement. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
She could see the impatience and irritation rising inside of him again, but she was too curious to care.  
  
"Just answer the question!" He replied. "If I allowed you to send this letter to your family," He scoffed as though the mention of her family was repulsive, "would you not trust me a bit more?"  
  
"I will never trust you, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh." He said, still looking thoughtful. "Well, I guess there's no need for this then . . ."  
  
He stretched his arm out once again, ready to throw the letter into the fire . . .  
  
"Wait!" Ginny cried. "I suppose," she started hesitantly, "I suppose I might give your true intentions in this whole matter a second thought."  
  
"Alright then." He said, rolling the parchment back up and looking rather . . . content. "Stay right there."  
  
Ginny stared at him in unbelief as he left the room and came back minutes later with a regal looking owl sitting proudly on his shoulder.  
  
"I wanted you to see that I'm really sending it." He said, glancing at Ginny as he attached the letter to the owl's leg. "Take this to the Weasley's."  
  
The owl hooted once and hopped off his shoulder, soaring out of the window Draco had opened for it.  
  
"What ARE your true intentions in this situation anyway?" Ginny asked in awe.  
  
"Don't worry about it." His brisk attitude had returned and he seemed rather downtrodden now. "There are still a few hours before day-break. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"  
  
Ginny wanted to start arguing again. She wanted answers and explanations. But she decided now wasn't the right time. Instead she abandoned the hopes of receiving any more information and stood quietly to go to bed.  
  
"Ginny . . ." Draco started, turning around to meet her eyes. "Don't expect the letter to do any good . . ."  
  
"I know, I know." She replied in annoyance. "You've already told me. But I still have hope. You can't keep me here forever." She boldly met his gaze.  
  
She could see he was fighting his ego. She knew he wanted to say something like, "Yes I can. You're mine now." But she was surprised to find that he did not. Instead he leaned his lips alarmingly close to her cheek. For a second her heart beat insanely, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She had to do something before her hormones got the best of her.  
  
She cleared her throat. Malfoy jumped back ungracefully, and pretended as if he had only been about to bend over to check his shoelace.  
  
"Goodnight." He mumbled.  
  
"Night."  
  
Ginny left the room feeling more confused than ever. She sighed. At least her parents would know that she's okay, even if Draco was telling the truth, and they would never find her.  
  
Hope was all she had left. 


	6. No Comprehension

Finding Beauty  
  
Chapter 6: No Comprehension  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Weasley household was unusually subdued. It's members lounged around uneasily, reading, talking in quiet whispers or otherwise just staring off into space.  
  
Hermione's sudden shriek brought them all out of their restless dazes.  
  
"Look!" She cried excitedly as a beautiful owl swept into room and dropped a letter into her hands. "It's from Ginny!"  
  
The reaction was almost comical. Ron fell out of his chair in his haste to get to Hermione, Harry bumped his head on an open cabinet as he twirled around, and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried out in relief.  
  
Hermione ripped open the letter and they all crowded around her as she read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Dad, Mum, brothers, and friends," Hermione took a deep breath, "I am still at Malfoy's. The curse is real, and it seems that Draco is the only one who knows the counter-curse.because he made the spell himself. I'm fine, he's treating me all right; I'm just completely puzzled. There is some sort of funny business going on here. I don't think Dad and I are the only ones under a curse. I'm going to try and keep communicating with you. For now, that's all I have to say. I miss you all very much." Hermione paused sadly, "Much love, Ginny."  
  
Mrs. Weasley collapsed in a new fit of tears, Arthur's face turned white, and Ron clutched his fists and muttered curses under his breath.  
  
"I can't believe he- he's keeping my, my baby!!" Mrs. Weasley wailed through her sobs. "Arthur, what are w- we going to d-do!?"  
  
Arthur stood in silence for a moment. "First we are taking this letter to the ministry . . . then we are going to find Ginny."  
  
"That's right." Harry cut in, "Ron, stop muttering and let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get up!"  
  
A door was flung open, drapes were pushed aside, and sunlight filtered into Ginny's temporary bedroom. She opened her eyes groggily and immediately clutched the covers to herself.  
  
Draco had just opened the curtains and was standing in front of the window. "It's a beautiful day, and we are going riding."  
  
"Riding?" Ginny asked, somewhat perturbed at her interrupted sleep . . . sleep was a rare thing now.  
  
"Horse-back riding." Draco responded as though she were stupid. "Get dressed, come on, let's go."  
  
Half an hour later, Ginny found herself on the back of a purebred horse, riding down a beautiful path with Draco. The setting really was incredible. The sun shone brightly, and the ground glistened as the rays melted the night's frost. Flowers were everywhere, and the colors were magnificent.  
  
"How do you keep your garden so beautiful, even during the winter?" Ginny asked out of sheer curiosity.  
  
Draco scanned the land with one hand over his eyes and then turned to look at her.  
  
"Before my parents died my dad cast a spell on the land. My mother loved flowers, and as a birthday present he performed the Evergreen Spell."  
  
Draco showed no sign of emotion at the mention of his parents death, and Ginny decided to take the opportunity to ask more questions.  
  
"Your dad died because of Voldemort? Right?" She asked.  
  
At the sound of Voldemort's name, Draco's head turned sharply. Ginny could see the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Don't speak of it!" He said piercingly.  
  
"But- all I want to know is how your mother died!"  
  
"I said, don't speak of it!" This time Draco had pulled his horse to a stop. He was glaring at Ginny with the most intense hatred. "My parents both deserved their fate, and I'm glad they are gone. I am the master of Malfoy Manor now, and you are nothing more than my prisoner."  
  
Ginny felt the anger surge through her own veins. "You coward." She spat. "This must be quite fun for you, isn't it?" She narrowed her eyes in loathing. "Putting an irreversible curse on my father, demanding that he send me to you. What is this, Draco! Do you have no heart at all? I knew you were a prat in school, but I had hoped by coming here that maybe you had matured a little, and we could work out whatever misunderstanding you are going through. But now I see that you are nothing more than a spoiled child. Perhaps kidnapping me, because that's what it is, was nothing more than an exciting challenge to you. Perhaps you thought it would be FUN."  
  
"You know nothing!" He shouted back at me. "You have no idea . . . no comprehension of my plans or my past! So do yourself a favor and shut the bloody hell up, before I shut you up by force!"  
  
With that he turned his horse sharply around and trotted back to the stables. I watched as I saw him leave the stable on foot and head back into the house, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
  
"Go on." I said quietly, nudging the horse into a slow walk back to the stables.  
  
When I entered the house, Elf hurried over to me.  
  
"Miss Ginny!" He squealed. It was easy to see he was going mad over Draco's angry mood. "Master requests you meet him in the study!"  
  
"You can tell your master that I would rather eat dung than see him right now."  
  
Elf squealed again and put both hands to his ears, covering them and shaking his head firmly. "Miss must not say such things! Master is upset. Master requests your presence!"  
  
"Elf!" A new voice chimed in. Cally had approached and was now pulling his hands down and pushing him away.  
  
"I'm going to my room Cally." Ginny said quickly. "I haven't had anything to eat, so a little something would be nice."  
  
"Miss Ginny," Cally began, her eyes big and round and sad. "Please go see Master. Cally was just with him. Master is very upset about what happened between Miss Ginny and him. Do not worry, Master promised Cally he would not yell at nice Miss Ginny."  
  
Ginny frowned down on Cally, but then sighed. "Alright Cally. I'll do it for you."  
  
As Ginny stepped into the study, Draco looked up from the enormous desk he was seated behind. He stood and walked quickly to over where she was standing. Ginny placed an uncaring expression on her face.  
  
Draco eyed her, almost uneasily, and then spoke.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"I hope it's an apology." Ginny said maliciously.  
  
Draco looked taken aback, and then a little angry. "No." He stated defiantly. "I have nothing to apologize for."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"I'm laying down some rules. No going out of the house without informing me. No sending letter without letting me read them first. No speaking to me of any curses, my parents, Voldemort, or leaving my Manor."  
  
Ginny stood speechless as Draco continued.  
  
"You may go into any room of any wing of this manor except for through the two double doors in the west wing." He paused. "That's my room, and you aren't allowed in it."  
  
Ginny glared.  
  
"And finally, if you break any of these rules, I will confine you to the dungeon where you will be shackled and fed only bread and water."  
  
She felt her jaw drop. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I am your prisoner." She stated quietly. "You are getting pleasure from this."  
  
"Only a little."  
  
Ginny spun on her heel and flung open the door.  
  
"Oh and Ginny," Malfoy said her name with false harmony. "I'll bring dinner to your room tonight."  
  
Ginny turned around and caught his eye. She didn't like what she saw there.  
  
"Seven o'clock sound good for you?" He smiled sweetly. It made Ginny hate him more.  
  
"What choice do I have?" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Good. Go rest up."  
  
He laughed and it echoed in her head as she walked out and slammed the door. It was the most horrible sound. A sound of triumph and of desire.  
  
Ginny wanted to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
